


Closest to Magic - feeding time

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - feeding time

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this chapter](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/76905700056/verse-masterpost-and-warnings-ao3-blaine)

Blaine couldn’t stop the grumble from escaping when he heard Robert softly crying from the bassinet beside the bed. He already knew that cry: baby boy wanted food. Having woken them up almost every hour of the night, and waking his twin sister in the process, Robert had taught his parents several types of crying. Being the bigger of the twins, it was usually just a chorus of _food! food! food!_.

Kurt made a little urgent noise and rolled over gently, blinking his eyes in the soft early morning glow.

"Robert? You hungry again, little man?"

Kurt made to get up but Blaine held him down with a hand on his arm.

"Uh-uh, sweetheart. The doctor said-"

"That I need more bedrest than women, yes I know darling. You’ve said the same thing for three weeks now, but I’m sure that by now I can get up out of bed on my own safely!"

Blaine looked so sweetly concerned that Kurt just sighed and gave in. Robert was really kicking up a fuss now that he’d fully awoken and neither of his daddies would be getting any rest until he was full.

"Ohh come on Bobby boy, let’s get you some breakfast!" Blaine groaned as he lifted his son from the bassinet. "I don’t know how Cecilia can sleep through this racket sometimes!"

Kurt froze in the middle of propping himself up on pillows. “Is she alright?? Is she breathing okay?”

Blaine hushed him and passed Robert into Kurt’s arms. “She’s absolutely fine! Snoozing like a trooper. Don’t worry,” Blaine grunted again, getting situated back in bed. “She’ll be up in another half hour for her own breakfast!”

Kurt sighed and relaxed enough to be pulled into Blaine’s arms. They’d found that leaning him back against Blaine’s chest was best for Kurt’s back now that the feedings were getting longer. Blaine could help him stay awake with kisses, or at least support the babies while they remained latched onto their sleeping daddy’s chest.

"Oof, I hope you’re hungry my sweet boy," Kurt sing-songed as he positioned Robert at his breast. Once the baby had latched, Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine. "I know the nurse said it’s not possible for me to tell but I swear sometimes they feel full to bursting!"

Blaine smiled as Kurt melted against him with relief once Robert began to greedily suckle away. They were both feeling so contented in that quiet, tender moment that they sang a few favorite songs to their son as he fed. His tiny fists pressed up into Kurt’s breast and he made happy little noises in between wet slurps.

Blaine noticed a drop of milk forming at Kurt’s other breast, and he decided it wouldn’t be too mean to Robert to take it on his fingertip and have it for himself. Another drop began to form and this one he fed to Kurt, who blushed but daintily accepted the drop onto his tongue. Kurt’s milk was delicious and Blaine felt it was only fair that Kurt know it.

"Alright sweetie boy, other side!" Kurt pulled his son’s mouth off his nipple. It was like unpopping a stopper because Robert immediately began to fuss again until he was given the other nipple.

"I know the feeling, kiddo," Blaine smirked at Kurt who frowned at him.

"Blaine Devon Anderson don’t you dare ruin this bonding moment! Don’t listen to him Bobby, you’re father is a very naughty man!" he cooed at Robert, who didn’t seem to notice anything besides the boob in his little paws. Rather reinforcing what Blaine had said, unfortunately.

Blaine chuckled and drew Kurt closer, careful of where he was still tender in his hips and the few stitches from the pregnancy. Kurt had been so perfect while delivering their children, had taken such care for months beforehand to make sure he was strong and healthy. Fortunately the first two weeks with newborn twins had been such a rollercoaster (even with Burt and Carole’s help) that neither of them had had the energy to even think about sex. But in the past few nights. Kurt’s bp libido had left him feeling wet and huffing angrily about being ‘out of service’.

Eventually, Robert’s sucking grew weak as he drifted back off to sleep. Kurt gently eased the boy from his breast and passed him over to Blaine. Cecilia was still sleeping soundly as her brother was set down next to her, though probably not for long.

When Blaine turned back to the bed, his breath caught at the sight of Kurt. The boy was arching his back against the pillows, firm luscious breasts forced out, and his long legs were tangling in the white sheets. His hair was mussed beautifully and Blaine just couldn’t get over the miles and miles of milky white skin. Except of course his pink lips and cheeks…and those plump nipples.

Blaine licked his lips and crept back onto the bed, giving Kurt a wolfish smile. The boy giggled and turned his face into a pillow. Despite their two babies sleeping next to their bed, somehow Kurt managed to look so innocent.

"You know," Blaine purred in a low voice. "We really need to milk you more regularly to make sure you produce enough for both babies. They’re growing so fast they’re definitely going to need more."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow where Blaine’s hand was stroking the tender skin on the inside of his thighs.

"Mmmmm is that so, mister?"

Blaine nodded and shifted closer, so that he could rub the tip of his lengthening cock against Kurt’s hip.

"And the nurse did say we can _stimulate_ you in ways that don’t irritate where you’re healing…” Blaine nodded over at the bedside table.

Kurt gasped as Blaine’s fingers rubbed over where his clit was still hidden. He reached a hand down to wrap around Blaine’s cock, tongue poking out between his lips as he marveled at the girth of it. The way the velvety skin slipped over the hard shaft as he pumped lightly.

"Do you think you’ve got enough for another meal, sweetie?" Blaine asked, leaning his head down to lap at a leaking nipple.

Kurt squealed softly, trying not to wake the children. His breasts already felt heavy and ready again.

"Oh Blaine, please make me come," Kurt moaned urgently. "Feed from me and then feed me your cock. I need to feel it inside me somehow."

The boy shakily grasped in the bedside table drawer and pulled out a small remote controlled vibrator, pushing the remote into Blaine’s hand and pressing the vibrator against himself.

Blaine tried to stay in control, but seeing Kurt so full and desperate drove him wild.

Planting his mouth around as much of a breast as he could, Blaine began to suck hard. He used his tongue to flick the nipple, receiving a gush of sweet milk. Kurt was gasping and holding back his cries as Blaine switched on the vibrator. Blaine drank like a starving man from Kurt’s breast, clapping a hand around it and squeezing to encourage the milk to flow faster.

Kurt’s knees began to shake as his first orgasm washed over him. He could feel the wetness inside himself, but the lack of penetration meant that he wasn’t squirting. Once the buzz had worn off, he immediately began to wriggle at not having anything stuffed inside.

"Blaine, Blaine honey here," Kurt grasped his other breast and held it out toward Blaine’s mouth.

The second feeding felt even more intense than the first. There really seemed to be more milk coming out of him and his nipple ached as if it couldn’t wait to give it. Blaine received a warm mouthful of deliciousness and rewarded Kurt by bumping the vibrator up two speeds.

Kurt arched off the bed, causing his nipple to pop out of Blaine’s mouth. Blaine watched as a little arc of milk sprayed out onto Kurt’s stomach.   
Something inside of him snapped at the sight of Kurt literally bursting to give Blaine everything he had. He flipped the remote to highest speed and Kurt’s entire body spasmed. Blaine seized Kurt’s leaking breast in his hand and clamped down again. He fed from Kurt almost viciously, delighting in the feeling of his boy twitching and gurgling beneath him.

When the milk slowed down, Blaine gave one last harsh suck and pulled off. He took a moment to admire the way Kurt’s nipples were dark, hot pink mounds pointing right up at the ceiling. The boy’s breasts were so firm they barely moved with the trembling of his body.

Swinging a knee carefully over Kurt’s chest (and oh, the feeling of Kurt’s hard nipples between his thighs was something Blaine would have to remember) Blaine guided Kurt’s mouth to the purpled head of his leaking cock. Kurt’s mouth dropped open wide on reflex and accepted Blaine’s cock almost to the root.

Blaine angled the boy’s head like a doll until he could stuff himself past the resistance at the back of Kurt’s throat. He was so close to coming he wanted to skip the thrusting and just angle himself directly into Kurt’s stomach.

He knew how much Kurt adored the restriction, the press of his nose into the tangle of hair above Blaine’s cock. The combined saliva and precum pouring down his chin.

Blaine drew a breath and gave a few short thrusts inside the snugness of Kurt’s throat. Then the boy looked up at him with those blue eyes. cheeks bulging, red lips stretched shiny tight, and Blaine released. He choked on a shout, hips shoving into Kurt’s face until the boy’s head was forced into the pillows.

Days’ worth of blue balls unloaded so hot and fast into Kurt’s mouth that he choked a little and had to let most of it bubble and slip out around the seal of his lips.

Drinking down Blaine’s seed and feeling the rest of it pooling where his breasts formed a tiny hollow around his throat made Kurt came a third - maybe fourth? - time. His hips jerked up, knocking the vibrator off as he spurted a hot, thin stream over the sheets.

Blaine finally began to come back to himself and gently tugged his softening cock out of Kurt’s mouth. A wave of come poured out and the boy coughed delicately, trying to swallow more of it and lick it from around his mouth.

Easing himself off of Kurt’s body, Blaine paused to breathe and admire his young lover. Kurt was positioned in a funny zigzag on the bed, pussy glistening and exposed, breasts heaving and pink. Eyes closed in bliss.

Blaine fetched a tissue from the box on the table and began to lovingly clean Kurt’s face. He couldn’t help whispering praise and affectionate terms as he worked to keep the come from drying tacky and uncomfortably on the boy’s soft skin.

Kurt seemed to wake from a trance, eyelashes fluttering over sky blue. He rolled his head weakly to smile up at Blaine.

"Darling, I know I said I was probably strong enough to get out of bed myself," he whispered. "But could you carry me into the bath? Call me prudish but I really don’t want to reek of come when Cecilia wants her feeding."


End file.
